1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic components and methods for producing an electronic component.
2. Related Art
For example, an electronic component including an oscillation piece such as a quartz oscillator is fixed in a state in which an excitation electrode provided in the quartz oscillator and a connecting electrode for connection with a drive circuit driving the quartz oscillator make conductive contact with each other by conductive paste such as solder (see, for example, JP-A-11-261360 (Patent Document 1)). When such conductive paste is used, there is a possibility that a connecting section between the quartz oscillator and the connecting electrode is damaged when an impact such as a drop impact is given thereto. This becomes a contributing factor to a decrease in connection reliability.
Therefore, there may be a mounting structure of an electronic component, the structure in which a bump electrode formed of a core section having elasticity and a conductive film provided on the front surface of the core section is provided in the excitation electrode and the bump electrode and the connecting electrode are made to make conductive contact with each other via an adhesive. However, when such a bump electrode is adopted, there is a possibility that out gas generated from the adhesive changes the vibration characteristics of the quartz oscillator and reduces reliability.